hollywood_ufandomcom-20200215-history
Overshadowed
"Overshadowed" '''is a quest that invovles a Makeup Artist and the Player's Character. The whole class is working on shooting short films together. Parts Dialogue '''PART SIX The assistant director's voice barks over a megaphone...five minutes until shooting starts! Secondary Character: Well...everyone's definitely gonna know my name after our monster turns into a Dali painting. Just then, you hear someone whistle behind you. Before you have time to look, a small aerosol can of setting spray sails into your hands. Player Character: What the... Shae's standing behind you, arms folded. Shae: You're welcome. Secondary Character: Shae! Is...is that my setting spray? Thank you so much! You stare at Shae and say... Player Character: Thank you... / We don't want your help Player Character: You just totally bailed us out...but why? If Bianca found out you-- Shae: But she won't, right? This is just one makeup artist letting another borrow their setting spray. Let's not turn this into something it's not. We're not all buddy-buddy now, got it? Secondary Character: Got it. Shae: Us makeup artists need to have each other's back. Lord knows nobody else will. Later, the whole class applauds as the director finishes the last shot of the monster movie. Secondary Character: Wrapping is always so bittersweet. I'm happy that we created something together...but I'm sad that it's over. Player Character: Just go get some sleep, Character. You'll want to be at the top of your game tomorrow, because all of Hunt's Hollywood contacts will be fighting to talk to you after your work steals the show! - PART SEVEN You, Character and the rest of your class drive over to the Cinematheque in Santa Monica, stepping out to let tuxedoed valets park your cars. You see Professor Hunt laughing and joking with a large cluster of Hollywood bigwigs. Player Character: Looks like Hunt wasn't kidding. This must be why everyone tells you to get on his good side. How are you feeling Character? Excited? Thrilled? Secondary Character: Nervous, I guess. I'm not used to being all dressed up for screenings, having valets...any attention at all really... Player Character: Trust me. You deserve it. Thomas Hunt: Welcome, esteemed colleagues and lowly students. If you'd take your seats in the auditorium, we can begin. Everyone files inside, and soon the theater is filled with the glow of the projector. On screen, the movie stars share a forbidden kiss between cop and criminal. Then Jenni and Lance do battle as elves of bewitching beauty...and finally the model roars in monstrous frenzy! Player Character: Whoa...the makeup lokss even more impressive on the big screen! You really carried these movies Character. Secondary Character: Thanks, Character...that means a lot. As the monster movie fades out, the credits start to roll, and the whole theater fills with applause! The lights come up as the credits roll. Everyone stands and starts chatting. You watch as Hunt's producer friends corner the stars and directors of the shorts, eagerly inquiring about their careers. Player Character: Here we go, Character. Schmoozing time. But nobody approaches you! A pair of executives stroll by, happily discussing how frightening the monster looked. Player Character: My friend created that! Right over here, you can-. But the execs brush by, already joining the crowd forming around Bianca. Bianca: Why, yes, as a producer, all of this was my vision...no, my father isn't here...I might be able to get you a meeting with him. Player Character: This is such bull! Character how does it not drive you insane that nobody's even thanking you for everything you did?!? You realise Character is still sitting down, eyes fixed on the screen. - PART EIGHT Category:Quests Category:Main Story Quests Category:Entourage Quests